


Ex Ignorantia

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Past sleepceit, Roceit - Freeform, intrusleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Exes Janus and Remy accidentally meet up in a cafe, going to be meeting their boyfriends for lunch, they are exes and get to talking like the petty bitches that they are.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Ex Ignorantia

Remy was sitting casually at his table in this little café, sipping his coffee and waiting for his boyfriend to join him for lunch. His coffee was delicious, he was perfectly comfortable.. Everything was right with the world. 

And then _he_ walked in.

He had to hold in a huff, letting his eyes trail over his ex boyfriend as he made his way inside and, of course, spotted him there as well. They shared a long look, Remy leaning back and crossing a leg over his lap and watching as Janus walked right up to his table and plopped himself down right beside him at his table. 

Remy just smirked, leaning dramatically forward and resting his chin in his hand. “Well hello there, Jan. Miss me this much?”

Janus rolled his eyes. “Hardly. I just thought I’d come see how you were doing, you looked so sad and lonely here all by yourself... I’m meeting my boyfriend here for lunch, so I thought I’d give you a few moments where you aren’t completely alone.” He replied, equally as snarky.

He huffed. “I’m actually meeting my boyfriend here too. My _gorgeous_ boyfriend. But I’m sure whoever is willing to date you is fine too.” 

“Oh I’m sure your guy is plenty decent, but let me tell you about _Mr_. Perfect. Oh, I’m sorry. Did I say _Mr_. Perfect? I meant _DR_. Perfect. And you want to talk about _gorgeous_? Because you have _no_ idea.” He smirked, leaning back in his seat to look at ex with a smug expression on his face. 

“Oooo, Janny found himself some egghead, how _shocking_. Well I’ll have you know that _my_ boyfriend is a firefighter. Brave, quick.. So strong.. And he can _actually_ grow facial hair.” Remy added, smirking as that low blow had Janus narrowing his eyes.

“He is _not_ an egghead, he’s _beyond_ built. And he probably has more abs than your guy has brain cells.” 

“Oh you want to talk about abs? You have _no_ idea. And let me just add, his jawline is so strong and his cheek bones? They could cut glass.” Remy had crossed his arms and pursed his lips into a sassy pout. 

Janus let out a laugh. “Well, _my_ boyfr-”

“Hey Jan.” “Hey Rem.” 

The two bickering at the table looked up to see both of their boyfriends standing there side by side... Completely and undeniably identical.


End file.
